broken_down_comicfandomcom-20200215-history
The DLeakland Group
The DLeakland Group is a series of characters from Fluro's past, who lived in DLeakland and were involved in roleplays with him and other DLeakland residents. A lot of this information is made up of mere snippets of StormClawPonyRises' memory, so it may not be accurate. Autumn Autumn is a peach-yellow Pegasus mare with a curly cloud-like peach-gold and white mane and tail. She has light orange eyes. Her cutie mark is a red maple leaf. In the roleplays, Autumn was established as a romantic interest of Fluro's since they were quite young, and together they went on quite a few adventures, touched on in Broken Down or not. Autumn was created and roleplayed by dougalcraft, known on dA as Thezaza400. Mimi Mimi is a pale green Pegasus mare with a curly dark green mane and tail. She has ------- eyes. Her cutie mark is a microphone. Mimi was Autumn's mother, an odd and silly mare who was heartbroken at the loss of Karma, her lover and Autumn's father, when her daughter was quite young. Mimi was created and roleplayed by dougalcraft, known on dA as Thezaza400. Saucepan Saucepan is a...well we don't know. He is a unicorn. In Broken Down he is shown in Fluro's dreams and hallucinations as a light grey ghost with a stylishly flicked red mane and tail. This is not his proper design however. Saucepan was created and roleplayed by dougalcraft, known on dA as Thezaza400. Neon Blaze Neon Blaze is a grey Earth Pony mare with a long, frizzy, yellow and pink mane and tail. She has ------- eyes. Her cutie mark is a scramble of pipes. Neon became a close friend of Fluro and Autumn, moving to DLeakland after the death of her Aunt, Lunar Minty. She was known to make basic jokes about how Pegasi like Fluro and Autumn thought they were so cool, complain about not doing what she wanted, and defend Jacquepint when her friends found out the truth about the madmare. Neon Blaze was created and roleplayed by Ditzy-Whooves. Thunderstorm Thunderstorm is a dark grey Pegasus with a thick dark blue mane and tail. She has ------- eyes. Her cutie mark is unknown. Thunderstorm met Fluro on his first true adventure with Stuffy Doctor, which lead to the discovery of an anomaly called M.O.O.N which warned of Sol's first attack on Equestria. They were in a shuttle Stuffy had rebuilt from a crash on the edge of DLeakland's borders, with another Doctor and his companion. After that adventure, Fluro met Thunderstorm much later, when he was using a new face, but she still seemed to know it as him. He didn't remember her, however, which upset her. She moved to DLeakland, and was told that the first attack by Sol killed Stuffy, which left her distraught. Fluro and Autumn realised that she had a crush on Fluro, so Autumn told her that he wasn't available. Thunderstorm was created and roleplayed by REDACTED. Stuffy Doctor Stuffy is a peach-brown unicorn with a dark brown mane and tail, a brown tweed suit and a blue bowtie. He has blue eyes. His cutie mark is an hourglass. He is from an alternate universe. Stuffy met Fluro when the unicorn was walking through DLeakland. Fluro was on a cloud overhead, and flew down to interrogate him, thinking he was trouble. Stuffy explained himself, and gained Fluro's trust almost immediately. He taught Fluro about time travel and how to properly look after himself, and Fluro seriously looked up to him. Stuffy disappeared soon before Sol first came to Equestria, and Fluro thought he was dead, as he said that in the universe he was from, no matter how many regenerations they have, time lords will die at a certain time. When Sol attacked, Fluro was nearly killed defending his friends, but Stuffy saved him. When they went into hiding but Sol found them, Stuffy sacrificed himself to let the others escape. Stuffy was created (based off of the Doctor) and roleplayed by ShadowRaikou, known on dA as RaikouArtist. Jacquepint Jacquepint is a red Pegasus mare with a brown and yellow mane and tail. She has green eyes. Her cutie mark is a pencil. Jacquepint is a since rejected character, and the first OC StormClawPonyRises ever made up. Probably. She started DLeakland and was the supposed mother of Fluro until it was discovered that she was involved in Karma and a great many other ponies' deaths, and was found to be a serious liar and merely Fluro's adopted mother. She was insane, and hated the Doctor, even trying to convince Mimi that he caused Karma's death. Jacquepint was created and roleplayed by StormClawPonyRises.